The Winning Score
by meegeesgeek
Summary: Can Tim help Carly get a good grade?  Can he win the girl of his dreams?


The Winning Score

Test Challenge Entry

Characters: Tim and original character Carly

Alternate Reality!

Word Count: 1,198

Genre: Drama

…..

Contrary to popular opinion there were in fact times when Tim McGee dazed off into space.

_Flashback_

_One of those times happened during and Applied Chaos Theory class that the young man took during his first year at MIT. It was not as though Tim did not find the class appealing or interesting, and let me tell you the class material was no walk in the park either! No, McGee was staring off into space because of the girl that was sitting in front of him. This girl was amazing, and had also been the topic of many fantasies courtesy of the teenaged genius. _

_The freshman girl sitting in front of him was nothing really that special. She was not overly stunning in the looks department, and Tim was sure that there were probably other women that were attractive and smart. But to Tim, Carly was amazing. You see when you combined all the averages and nothing special's you got something worth a damn._

_When you combined everything on the outside of Carly Tim believed that she was a goddess. Her long wavy brown hair swung duvets down her back, and the spry curls accentuated Carly's cheekbones rather nicely. Carly's hazel orbs lit up whatever room that she was in, and in Tim's opinion, those ever expressive eyes spoke volumes of words to the world. Those were just a few of the features that made Tim turn into puddles of goo whenever he saw her, and she made Tim swoon and that caused heavy perspiration whenever they were in close proximity to one another._

_Yes Tim McGee would have loved daydreaming about the goddess that was Carly, as well as dreaming of moments in time when Tim wouldn't be too much of a wuss to ask the woman out, but professor Kayek had other agendas. The professor's words brought Tim back to the reality of classroom life._

"_Alrighty students the next test will be such a doozy! Pairing up and reviewing the material would be a dazzling idea- and hey maybe you will even make a friend" Clara kayak expounded to the group of young prodigies._

_Tim could not help but laugh at the professor's enthusiasm, humor, and the way in which she talks to the class as if they were children. However looking out across the room Tim could muse that almost everyone in this particular class were ages and light years ahead of their peers. In fact many of the students were like Tim in the fact that they should still be in high school!_

_Again Tim was pulled out of his thoughts, but this time it wasn't the professor mumbling about tests and due dates….no this time is was Carly!_

"_Heya there Tim" Carly said cheerfully_

"_H-H-H-Hi" Tim managed to stutter out._

"_So…I was thinking that maybe we could pair up and study together. I really need to do well on this test in order to boost my grade up" Carly pleaded._

_After a few minutes Tim's mouth finally decided that opening and shutting with no words coming out did no good, so his voice box decided to make an appearance in hopes of sparing its occupant any further embarrassment. "Yes…um sure if that is what you want" Tim finally managed to say._

"_Oh yes" squealed Carly all the while leaning in to McGee for a hug and a quick peck in the cheek._

"_Okay, um how about we meet at the diner down the street at say 8 tonight?" Tim replied with a smile._

"_See you then" Carly replied before rushing out to get to her next class on time._

_So Tim and Carly spent all night studying things such as the butterfly effect, and how the chaos theory could be applied to solve everyday problems in the real world. By the end of the marathon study session Carly felt surprisingly good about the upcoming test, and oddly enough Tim had managed to stay calm, cool, and collected throughout the evening, all the while being in close proximity to the centerfold of his dreams._

_Carly finally bid Tim goodnight but not before thanking him with a good night kiss and an appreciative smile._

_The day of the test brought a mixture of apprehension to Tim. He was nervous like always before big tests such as these, because he knew while he could manage to get a low grade and still pass the class; he thought that it may look bad to the school if he slacked off. _

_However, Tim was also worried about Carly, he really hoped that everything that he studied with her would be on the test, because he knows how much she needs this grade. He didn't want to let her down! _

_However once the test was passed out, all the fears seemed to melt away, and all Tim saw were the test questions. He marveled at how at easy the questions were, and how easy the answers came t him. Naturally he was finished before most of the class._

_A week later the class received their grades, and as usual Tim scored the highest amongst the classmates. That was no shock to Tim because he had been used to achieving that feat in this class and many others before._

_However what Tim was not expecting was Carly to vibrate with joy upon getting her results, and she nearly tackled Tim to the floor to show her the 93 she had managed._

_Whether it be the lack of blood flow to Tim's brain, or the possible hit on the head that he received when hitting the floor, Tim used this opportunity to ask Carly out._

"_U-U-U-U-U-U, Carly I was ahhhh wondering if maybe you would like to go out to dinner with me s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sometime?" Tim stammered out_

_In Carly's eyes Tim expected to see confusion, laughter, apprehension considering that was what most girls expressed upon getting =asked out by Tim. But instead in Carly's eyes he saw…happiness!_

"_Well of course Tim!" Carly happily replied_

_And so that test led to the first of many dates amongst the two MIT students._

_End of Flashback_

Those were the memories that Tim remembered as he looked at Carly's framed 93 test score. Tim remembered how the class had changed his life by pairing him yup with Carly. How Carly didn't care that he talked geek speak, or that she actually wanted to be seen with him. That class paired him up with his future soul mate.

Once again Tim was plucked out of the past thoughts by Carly. This time she had snuck up behind him and put her arms around Tim's waist.

"Well Mr. McGee I do believe that is one of my most prized possessions" Carly laughed

"Yea?" Tim replied skeptically considering how successful this woman had become at designing software for private and governmental employers.

"Oh yea it needs prime spottage on the walls of this brand new house" Carly replied in a low voice.

Before Tim could reply or say anything Carly took Tim by the hands and led him back to their newly decorated room. Maybe that math class wasn't all bad. After all he had gotten a winning score both and off the court!


End file.
